Entangled Webs
by Dancing Light
Summary: Kenshin is thrown into the future and lands in an american girl's home. What does he do when she falls in love with him and he wants to go home? Please R & R!!! CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!! Rating may raise soon.
1. Where am I now?

Entangled Webs  
  
Author's notes: I do not own Rouroni Kenshin (Gosh! Darn it! My spelling is terrible!) or any of the characters except for Lily, she is mine. Please R & R if you can. I  
  
'll take critism, too. Just be very careful what you say. Lol. This is my first Kenshin fanfic so it may be a bit rusty.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was another one of those humid and hot afternoons with clear skies and everything around you seemed to have never been more alive. Almost so alive it was hard to believe. Everyone sat lazily out on the front porch waiting for Kenshin to come back and make dinner. Sano laid in a quite relaxed position on the porch chewing on a piece of straw with his eyes closed while in perfect contrast Yahiko was off of the porch practicing with his bamboo sword very carefully. Flaws were scattered in his performence and Kaoru yelled them at him as he quickly changed his stance or the way his elboes were bent. Kaoru was leaned against a beam watching Yahiko with narrowed eyes like a hawk's.   
  
When Yahiko had finished once he wiped the sweat from his forehead and placed his sword behind his neck and turned to Kaoru.   
  
" When do you think Kenshin will be back? He's taking a lot longer than usual," Yahiko questioned.  
  
Kaoru pushed herself away from the beam and stood up straight with her arms crossed.   
  
"Yahiko, you're trying to procrastinate your lesson again....," she scolded. Yahiko through out a scowl of disgust and pulled his bamboo sword from behind his neck   
  
and placed it infront of him like a cane, leaning against it.   
  
"No, I'm not! Its just that I'm hungry and I'd like to know when you think he'll be back."   
  
Sano pulled himself into a sitting postion, crossing his legs as he went.   
  
"Yeah, Kenshin is taking a lot longer than he usually does. He probably ran into another martial artist who happens to be a girl while she's  
  
taking a bath," Sano spat sarcasticly with a stupid grin on his face.   
  
"Sano!" Kaoru spat back.  
  
*************************Elsewhere.......*************************  
  
Kenshin walked along side the dirt road on his way to the dojo carrying several bags around his wrists. It wasn't a long walk to the dojo, just a couple miles   
  
but a bit more effort was required when you when you are carrying several bags of groceries.   
  
Suddenly a loud rumbling sound like thunder rang and echoed through the mountain side road. Looking up to the sky was no help since there was yet to be a   
  
cloud in the sky that entire day. Shrugging, Kenshin continued on. The thunderous sound boomed louder than before. Kenshin rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and   
  
refused to stop. He wasted too much time at the market to be any more late than he was. Again, the sound roared the loudest it had, causing the wind to pick up and blow   
  
dust back at him. Then a bright, blinding blue light flashed so bright, it caused Kenshin to lose his sight momentarily. Blinking as hard as he could to regain his sight he saw  
  
nothing more than a blue glare. The roaring sound kept on and on as the wind blew fiercer than before. Everything was now becoming just a blur as his head spun with   
  
dizziness and slowly and even more slow, the wanderer's world went blank.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Is this the end of Kenshin? Of course not! I'll get the next chapter up sooner than soon. 


	2. Lily Emberswave meets Kenshin Himura

Wow! I cannot believe I actually got some reviews! I feel all loved now! Thanks you guys! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger I didn't mean to! I just got all stuck and   
  
couldn't think. I've been a bit tied up, but I'll try not to be a cliff hanger any more! And again! I DO NOT OWN ROROUNI KENSHIN! If I did I'd probably be really  
  
rich. But I'm not. I don't have much but under a dollar. I own one of the characters,Lily who does ACTUALLY come into the story in this chapter.   
  
So, ciao and enjoy!  
  
Two: Lily Emberswave meets Kenshin Himura.  
  
The rain gently tapped on the window pane. A girl sat silently on her bed with a notebook lying in her lap and exhaled deeply. How she despised the rain.   
  
Memories of her training camp came rushing back into her mind. They were suposed to have a fitness walk that morning and it began to rain so they ran instead.  
  
"If it ain't rainin' then you ain't trainin'," the man said as he led the way. It was so cold.... She shivered and bent over her notebook again.   
  
The thunder boomed and lightening slashed across the sky like the blade of a sword. Ignoring the thunder and lightening, the girl continued to write her letter. But   
  
writer's block kept her from writing anything. She brushed the burnetter fringe from her eyes and looked up at the window yet again.   
  
"Stop procrastinating, Lily!" a nagging voice told her inside her head as thunder boomed again. Procrastinating was so hard to endure as something caught her eye outside  
  
the window. A bright blue light seemed to be flashing down in that field down the street. Beautiful as it was, it almost blinded her.   
  
Thinking furiously, she grabbed her rain coat and ran down the stairs and out the door to the field. What was going on? The puddles of rain rose as Lily's feet stomped  
  
in them as her feet carried her to the field. Thunder kept roaring and echoing in the rain as the light continued to glow brighter than ever.   
  
When she had reached there, the light had dissapeared and in its place lay a figure on the ground, seemingly unconsious. Lily bent over and poked the figure. In the next  
  
moment she flew backwards in shock as the figure stood up. It was a man wearing one of those kimonos she had seen when watching that   
  
documentery on ancient Japan on television. He carried a sword in his belt and his long scarlet hair was gathered in a ponytail. Though most of his hair was pulled back,  
  
a fringe swept the sides of his face almost hiding his eyes.  
  
"Oro?" the man exclaimed in a very confused fashion. Lily was every bit as confused as the man infront of her.   
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked. Hopelessly the man shook his head and smiled. Was this an apology? For what? Interupting her while she was writing a very important letter?   
  
Or for suddenly popping out of some blue light in the field down the street from her house? Either one was good because they both led to the same thing.   
  
The man held out his hand and then replied," I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, that I didn't." The girl's eyebrows furrowed with question as she grabbed  
  
his hand as he helped her up to her feet. Lightening streaked the sky and was followed by thunder yet again, their eyes meeting for the first time. Though Lily's emerald eyes  
  
eyes were lost in confusion.   
  
"Why are you out in the rain like this?" Raindrops hit him in the face as he looked up in the sky as if it held the answer to the question. A lost answer, none the less.  
  
His violet eyes met hers again, this time his seemed to look empty, lost.   
  
"I don't exactly know why I am here. A moment ago it seemed like the sun was out, that it did. I don't even know if I am still in Japan," he answered.   
  
It felt as if something strange had struck Lily in the head, making her sway slightly from the confusion.   
  
"You say you were in Japan just a moment ago? I don't know how, but your in America now. Not Japan," Lily said, the lightening silently burst through the sky. There   
  
was a long silence then, both of them trying to figure what in the world was going on. Lily's head was starting to hurt as she tried to think another thought, but couldn't  
  
It was as if her mind had shut down and then rebooted just then.   
  
"If you like to stand out in the rain like this, you can stay. But if you want you can come with me and get into some dry clothes," Lily offered finally as she swept a   
  
long blade of grass off of his kimono. He didn't say anything for almost a full minute before he answered.   
  
"I don't want to be a burden.....Are yo-" He was cut off by Lily.   
  
"Of course it's no trouble! You are more than welcome to stay at my house. I've got more than enough room right now." He nodded.   
  
"Thank you very much," he thanked. Lily smiled for the first time all day and turned and began to walk down the street with the japanese man following her.  
  
They entered the two story house together, the man looking very, very, very, very confused. Lily removed her rain coat and replaced it on the peg under the shelf on   
  
the wall. She turned around and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Lily Emberswave. What's your name?" she asked.   
  
"Kenshin Himura, its nice to meet you Miss Lily," Kenshin replied, taking her hand and shaking it. They both exchanged smiles.   
  
"Kenshin, if you come with me I can find you some clothes from Jee's room. Hopefully he's not asleep or home, that would just make things worse."  
  
They both creeped upstairs hoping that Jee was not home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for right now! I'm sorry! I hate being a cliff hanger, but I've got writer's block now... Grr... I bet I'll get it back later. Cya! Please remember to review! 


End file.
